The Broken Dragon
by VastoLorde3
Summary: this is another original story by me about another original character and ulquiorra and Grimmjow...please like it :D
1. The Big Top of Sickness

AN: Hello… this is my other series of bleach going on right now…hope you like the despair and pain in the beginning. Reminder: I don't own bleach or anything else mentioned in this series except my own character Damien Sliceblade.

The Big Top of Sickness and the truly damaged one

The big top…inside what waits for you is truly damaging…truly sick…truly disturbed…

Anyone who sees the truth inside the big top will break…anyone who is inside the big top is damaged or sick…

Meet Damien Sliceblade… The damaged one…the one who is truly ruined by these sick people inside the big top…

Damien _was_ a nice girl…a sweet and innocent girl…well actually a vasto lorde…yeah...well the people inside the big top sealed her powers of the vasto lorde inside a necklace that is wrapped around her neck…it sucks out all her powers and seals the power inside it… oh how she wishes she could take it off and kill the people who raided her home at night and killed everyone at her home… in front of her eyes they murdered her parents, brother, and pet snake. They took her from her house at night…they rape her and abuse her body…daily…

Damien looked beautiful before they got their sick twisted hands upon her…Damien had long flowing red hair like blood and florescent yellow eyes like the moon…she had cute pink cheeks and a lovely smile on her face all the time…

Damien now looks…well…damaged and hallow inside…broken and destroyed…

Damien has pale ivory skin like the crescent moon, her upper lip is black and they gave her red triangle scars underneath her eyes and her long flowing hair is now cut short and sloppy…her eyes have a black outline from all the nights she cried from pain and sadness…the marks on her face and the black outlines will never go away…they are forever damaged… her face now only contains a forever frown and a melancholy look that never shall change… but all this sadness will someday go away…

And luckily for Damien…that day shall be today…

AN: Continued next chapter… I know it is very short but I am going to make this good =D so yeah

Bye


	2. The painful memories and the saviors

AN: Hello… this is my other series of bleach going on right now…hope you like it. Reminder: I don't own bleach or anything else mentioned in this series except my own character Damien Sliceblade.

The Painful memories and the saviors…

Recap:

Damien has pale ivory skin like the crescent moon, her upper lip is black and they gave her red triangle scars underneath her eyes and her long flowing hair is now cut short and sloppy…her eyes have a black outline from all the nights she cried from pain and sadness…the marks on her face and the black outlines will never go away…they are forever damaged… her face now only contains a forever frown and a melancholy look that never shall change… but all this sadness will someday go away…

And luckily for Damien…that day shall be today…

Now:

Tonight was going to be like usual…another performance and then be raped and hit and sliced again… Damien sighed and got ready for her _final performance_. I am going to kill myself during my performance so that I can finally be free… Unknown to Damien…_ The esparda were coming to see her performance…_ Why? Because Aizen was looking for more Vasto Lordes and he had heard there was one performing at a big top called Damien SIiceblade. Aizen was a smart man…no…he was a genius… he researched everything about Damien and found what he wanted…He was going to take her home with him when she tried to kill herself during her performance…how did he know this? He overhead her talking about it in her sleep…Yeah he did visit her during her sleep…why? Why did he care? Simple. She was tortured by sick creatures and raped over and over again. They ruined her innocence and violated her in many ways…they made her into someone he knew very well someone like the forth esparda…Ulquiorra Schiffer… He took all the esparda and traveled to the big top. Tonight is the night Aizen though. They walked into the big top after concealing their reiatsu and sat down in the second row. The lights dimmed down and the disturbing show began… It started with two headed twins conjoined at the neck…then went onto a beast that ate dead people…next was a diva with horse legs who sang a sad song then was a bunch of clowns with knives…throwing them at people who were spinning on a table and killed them all…the clowns left and then some hallow pets were beaten until they did the trick they were told…then…they had hallow elephants kill each other and then had shinigami they captured to kill each other…finally the performance they were waiting for was next…the performance they were waiting for began and a pale girl with blood red hair and triangle scars on her face walked over…she was wearing an all black tightrope uniform and a ugly necklace that was absorbing her powers… there she is…Damien Sliceblade… Everyone waited to see what she was going to do as her trick. She slowly climbed up a long ladder with a melancholy appearance and go to the top. Then she walked to the middle of the rope holding a long bar and broke it suddenly. She juggled the piece of metal bar in air as she continued to walk and then started bouncing as she walked. She dropped the bars to the floor that was very, very, very, VERY far below… Damien continued to bounce and then did a flip and landed on her hands. She did a walking handstand the rest of the way and then got to the other side. She took a torch that was lit and a few other ones and walked back juggling them too. She let them drop and then bounced until she got to the trapeze swings and grabbed one. She started swinging and was flipping back and forth from one to the other swing. The ten esparda and Aizen looked impressively at Damien and waited until she tried to kill herself. I have to choose the right time to kill myself or it all goes down the drain… Damien looked around and saw a spear on the tight rope. There! I can do it with that! Damien jumped over to the tight rope and took the spear and flipped to the middle of the tightrope. Damien had a flashback to the night they killed her family, when they took her virginity and then beat her until she was almost dead, when they sealed her powers and gave her the scars on her cheeks. They locked her in a closet and she became really pale and no matter how long she sat in the sun she stayed white. When they ripped the mask off her body and stabbed her hallow hole repeatedly. Damien came back to reality and took the spear and shoved it deep into her torso repeatedly. Damien then fell over and started plummeting to the ground head first. Aizen and the other esparda took action and used sonido to get to her before she finished herself off. Ulquiorra caught her and saw the peaceful expression on her face and blushed a bit. Ulquiorra took her and passed Damien onto Grimmjow so that he could rush out. Grimmjow took the pale girl into his arms and used sonido to get away from the freaks who were rushing at them. Aizen led them to a hideout before going back to Las Noches.

AN: End…comment if you like the story and how it's going…


	3. Waking up and a deadly surprise

_AN: Hello again. Nice to see you reading this series... I appreciate you reading this very much and I hope you come to love this series. Thank you. Reminder: I do not own bleach or anyone or anything unless it is Damien SIiceblade. Thank you again for reading my work and now let's continue the series._

Waking up and a deadly surprise

Recap: 

Ulquiorra took her and passed Damien onto Grimmjow so that he could rush out. Grimmjow took the pale girl into his arms and used sonido to get away from the freaks who were rushing at them. Aizen led them to a hideout before going back to Las Noches.

Now:

Aizen took Damien and the rest of his arrancar and went into a cave that they found on the way back to Las Noches. "We shall stop here for the night to rest my esparda." Aizen walked over to Grimmjow, who was holding Damien. Aizen pulled out the spear she had used to try and kill herself. "There now she can heal properly." "Uh…Aizen-sama she can't yet because her powers are still sealed in that evil necklace." "Oh yeah I forgot about that…" Aizen eyed the necklace that was gripping her skin with metal teeth. "Hmm…" Aizen grabbed the necklace and ripped it off her neck, causing her skin to be torn and making her bleed blood from little slits. Her reiatsu was released and it hit the esparda fully in the face and knocked down everyone except Stark, Aizen, Tousen, and Gin. A moment later her reiatsu relaxed and the energy of the reiatsu flicked down and was low again. "Shit she is one fucking powerful bitch."

Grimmjow panted while trying not to collapse to the ground and also hold onto Damien. Grimmjow sat down against the wall and put Damien next to him. Aizen walked to the middle of the cave and looked at all the esparda and then to Damien. "We shall take watches during the night and also make sure Damien; our new esparda is safe and healing." All the esparda nodded in agreement and Aizen said who was watching Damien first while the others slept. "The first is Grimmjow since he is near her right now. Then Stark, after that is Halibel, then Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Szayel, Zammari, the 9th esparda, and then Yammy. If someone falls asleep then Gin or Tousen will take over." All the esparda nodded. Everyone else fell asleep while Grimmjow stayed awake and watched Damien.

Grimmjow looked around the cave and then returned his gaze to Damien. She was curled up beside him and breathing calmly. Grimmjow looked at her and thought to himself 'She is so beautiful…' 'Wait…what did I just say?' Grimmjow furrowed his brow as he remembered what he though and dismissed it. 'I just haven't seen many girls so that is why I am having these feelings.' Grimmjow dismissed the feeling inside him and looked around the cave once more again. There was moss over the upper parts of the walls and bats were on the ceiling clinging to the roof of the cave.

Grimmjow noticed he was staring at Damien and scratched the back of his head in annoyance. A few minutes Damien stirred in her sleep and moaned in pain. "Oi you okay?" Damien moaned and sat up slowly. "Am I in hell?" Grimmjow chuckled. "Saying that even in your condition…" Damien groggily scratched her eyes and looked over at Grimmjow. "Who are you…?" "I am Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the Sexta esparda." "What is an esparda..?" Grimmjow sighed and did a face palm. "This is going to take a while…" Right before Grimmjow's shift was over Damien fully understood Hueco Mundo and esparda and also learned some stuff about the human world.

Grimmjow sighed and stood up and walked over to Stark and kicked him to wake him up. "Stark it is your turn…" Stark moaned and groggily got up and rubbed his eyes. "What now..?" Grimmjow kicked him again. "It is your turn to be babysitter…" Stark moaned a 'yes' and got up and stretched. "So where is the kid?" "I'm not a kid and I have a name…" "Oh what your name then…?" "My name is Damien Sliceblade." "Oh..?" "Yeah…" "Well my name is Stark and I'm the Primera esparda." "So you're the strongest…" "Yeah…" Grimmjow walked over to an area in the cave where no one else was and laid down and fell asleep. "So…what it there to do in here..?"

Stark eyed the cave and sighed. Damien looked around and found a cliff in the cave and climbed up there. "Get down!" Stark shouted which echoed in the cave. Damien looked at her stab wound and saw it had regenerated back to normal. "I don't want to get down." Damien stretched and lied down and fell asleep. Stark came up the cliff to find Damien curled up and sleeping. Stark picked up Damien and jumped down the cliff and gently landed on the floor. Stark put Damien on the floor and sat down next to her and zoned out. Starks shift ended and Halibel's shift zoomed by and Nnoitra's shift was flying by and was almost over. Nnoitra was petting Damien's head as she was asleep. Nnoitra got up and walked over to Ulquiorra and punched him in the arm. "Hey ya' dumbass it's time for ya' shift so get ya' ass up before I kill ya' dead!" Ulquiorra rubbed his eyes and got up and walked over to Damien and sat down next to her.

Nnoitra walked over to a wall and sat down and passed out. Ulquiorra looked over at the sleeping girl and sighed. When he looked at her again and studied her his heart rate increased and he blushed. He leaned down and was so close he could feel her breath against his cheek. As he got closer he blushed even more and closed his eyes their lips touched and when he opened his eyes he saw Damien looking at him with an unfazed stare. Ulquiorra pulled away quickly and turned even redder. "Why did you just kiss me…?" Damien looked at him with question in her eyes but still had an emotionless expression on her face. "I kissed you because you looked cute…" Damien glared at him once the word _cute_ escaped his lips. "If you want to kiss me then kiss me but don't lie to my face and call me _cute_…" Damien spit out the last words with venom. "But you are cute…" Ulquiorra blushed as he said this and looked down to hide the blush. "Bullshit…" Damien stood up and walked outside into the night and looked at Hueco Mundo's moon. "Where are you going..?" "Away from a bullshitting liar…" "I am not bullshitting you...I do think you are cute…"

Damien turned to him. "You think I'm cute like this? With pale skin, scars all over me, a black upper lip, and my mask gone…" "Your mask is only gone because you are not fully back to power yet…" "Yeah right…" "No seriously check your hallow hole and where your mask is…" Damien pulled off her shirt and Ulquiorra blushed. "What?" "It looks like you are showing me your breasts." "Well I'm not." Damien looked over to her upper arm and was surprised to see her hallow hole at her bicep. "Shit it is here." Damien raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Told you…" "I'm not done yet…I have to find my mask..." Damien put her shirt back on and touched her jaw. Damien frowned. "It's not here…" "Let me check…" Ulquiorra turned her head to the left towards the light of the moon and smiled. "It's on the other side…" "Really..?" "Yeah…It looks like a jawbone of a dragon's mouth…" "Oh that's it then…" Damien turned towards Ulquiorra and stared at him. "What..?" "Hm…" "Why do your marks look like you are crying…?" "They aren't marks…they are scars…" "Really…?" "Yeah I got them when I was with my parents…" "I see…" Damien sat down on the sand outside and looked over at a wondering Hallow who was unaware of the esparda and Damien. "Well I'm going to go test my powers now…" Damien stood up and slowly walked over to where the Hallow was. Ulquiorra stared at Damien and the hallow wondering what Damien was going to do to the Hallow. Damien was now in front of the Hallow and the Hallow chuckled. "What do you want little arrancar?" The Hallow chuckled and raised his claw and was about to slash Damien. Damien looked at the Hallow and raised her hand. A yellow light was building up in her hand as she was absorbing the spirit particles in the air. The Hallow raised both arms and lunged at her but before the Hallow could make contact and cut her she shot out a big yellow cero that completely destroyed the Hallow. Damien whispered 'Dragons breath' which was her cero and slowly turned back to Ulquiorra. All of a sudden another Hallow sprouted out from the sand that was underneath Damien and threw her a few feet away from the Hallow. _Shit I forgot how to use sonido_. Damien though. Ulquiorra caught her in mid air and landed softly on the ground. "Did you forget how to battle…?" "Kind of yeah…" Ulquiorra sighed and sat down. "Concentrate the spirit particles at your feet for sonido." "Oh yeah…" Damien used sonido a couple of times as practice and then rushed at the Hallow and used an array of bala and cero.

The bala and cero hit the Hallow point blank in the mask and killed the Hallow instantly. "That was a good reminder to help me remember my powers." Damien used pesquisa and noticed that more weak hallows were coming towards her. "Cool I get to have a nice warm up now…" Ulquiorra nodded noting that the Hallow were closing in and were about to attack from underground. Damien waited and saw the sand move and jumped into the air and stayed floating using the spirit particles. Around 20 hallows jumped out from the sand and lunged at Damien. Before they could move an inch more Damien bent down and pulled her zanpakuto out from her spine. The sheath was blood red and the hilt was black, the guard of the blade had dragon claws pointing downwards, and when Damien pulled the blade out it was pure black. Damien grabbed the hilt and lunged at the Hallows and slashed at the Hallows killing them one by one. Another hallow appeared out of nowhere and lunged at Damien. She shot out a yellow cero and put her blade back in its sheath and put it back in her spine. "Interesting…" Aizen walked out of the cave and walked towards Damien who had just landed near Ulquiorra. "It seems you now remember your powers and abilities Damien." "Indeed…" "Well it is time we take our leave and go back to Las Noches." "I see…" Aizen, Ulquiorra and Damien walked back into the cave and woke up the esparda and departed the cave and rushed back to Las Noches using their sonido. On the way back Zommari and Aaroniero declared that they were having a race and that anyone who wanted to join could. Damien, Grimmjow, Gin and Nnoitra joined the race and were battling for the winning position. Zommari was in first place so far, Damien was second, Grimmjow was swearing and kicking Gin out of the way, Nnoitra was trying to kill Aaroniero so that he could go faster. Damien jumped in the air and kicked Zommari and landed on his head. "Too slow…get da' fuck out of my way…" Damien bounced off Zommari's head and was now in first place. Gin smiled evilly and tripped Grimmjow with his sword. Grimmjow tumbled to the ground and swore at Gin saying he would destroy him. Gin tried to get closer to Damien but Damien just sped up when he got closer. "I'm going to catch you…"

Gin grinned when he got close but Damien turned around and was running the right way while facing Gin. Damien kicked Gin and sent him flying and then flipped in the air and landed the right way and continued running. Grimmjow laughed his ass of and said something along the lines of 'you get what you deserved ya fox face' before Aaroniero and Nnoitra stepped on his head and continued running. "You dumbasses…I'll kill ya dead!" Grimmjow got up and started running after them and was shooting bala's at them. "Shit…run faster Aaroniero…" Nnoitra jumped to doge a cero and a cry escaped his lips when a bala hit him in the back. Grimmjow laughed insanely and continued shooting. Damien used sonido and jumped back and kicked Grimmjow sending him sprawling in the sand. "Stop shooting bala idiot you almost hit me…" Grimmjow groaned and got up and spit the sand out of his mouth. "You bitch…" Damien stuck her tongue out at Grimmjow while still having an unfazed look. Grimmjow shook the rest of the sand out of his clothes and continued running. Grimmjow easily passed everyone and was right behind Damien. The other esparda were in a different condition. Szayel was fixing his hair, Aizen was talking to Tousen, Ulquiorra was walking slowly, Halibel was not talking, Zommari and Gin had their faces in the sand, Nnoitra and Aaroniero were arguing, and the rest were just walking back to Las Noches. Damien jumped into the air and shot a few ceros at Grimmjow and sonidoed up ahead. _This is just too easy to beat this guy…_ Damien though. Grimmjow tripped on a rock and did a face plant into the ground. Damien continued on until she saw something she did not want to see… Damien stopped in her tracks and just stood where she was… The other esparda caught up with Damien and saw…

_The sick ones… The people from the big top who destroyed Damien and everything she knew._ Damien stood still while the esparda took a defensive stance and readied their blades for battle.

AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it because I know I Did! See ya! Oh and review or Nnoitra will rape you and Szayel will experiment on you. Bye!


	4. The Dragons Battle Cry and the Aftermath

AN: _Hello! I hope you have liked my previous work and etc. I hope you have all like the series Broken Dragon so far…even though it is kind of short sometimes…Yeah what do you expect? I'm lazier than Stark. Well anyway… Let's continue with our awesome series and get the aherm Big Show on the Road… Vasto Lorde 3 laughs evilly. __Reminder: I do not own bleach or anything mentioned in here at all the only thing I could possibly ever own is Damien Sliceblade…Thanks and Sayonara. _

The Dragons Battle Cry and the Aftermath

Recap:

Grimmjow shook the rest of the sand out of his clothes and continued running. Grimmjow easily passed everyone and was right behind Damien. The other esparda were in a different condition. Szayel was fixing his hair, Aizen was talking to Tousen, Ulquiorra was walking slowly, Halibel was not talking, Zommari and Gin had their faces in the sand, Nnoitra and Aaroniero were arguing, and the rest were just walking back to Las Noches. Damien jumped into the air and shot a few ceros at Grimmjow and sonidoed up ahead. _This is just too easy to beat this guy…_ Damien though. Grimmjow tripped on a rock and did a face plant into the ground. Damien continued on until she saw something she did not want to see… Damien stopped in her tracks and just stood where she was… The other esparda caught up with Damien and saw…

_The sick ones… The people from the big top who destroyed Damien and everything she knew._ Damien stood still while the esparda took a defensive stance and readied their blades for battle.

Now:

Damien stood still and looked at the Ring master and the other sick beings from the Big top. The ring master smiled at Damien. "Come here our pet…it's time for us to go home." Damien ground her teeth together. "I'm not your _pet…you sick asshole…__" _Damien spat the last words out of her mouth. _"Oh yes you are…because we own everything, we own every fiber of your being and you cannot reject us…your masters…"_ The ring leader spat the sentence out with a matter of fact accent. Damien growled and pulled her zanpakuto out of her back. "Well it is about time I steal back what you stole from me then…" The ring master smiled evilly and even Gin shivered, but Damien held her ground. "If you want to steal it back then go ahead and try." The ring master raised a single hand and made his followers surge forward and attack the esparda. The esparda drew their blades and everyone became very serious. "The ring leader is mine…no one interfere…"

Damien screeched a battle cry and drew her sword and collected her reiatsu and sonidoed her way to the ring master. "DIE!" Damien screamed in anger and for once Damien showed an expression besides sadness…Damien showed an expression of pure hate. Damien bared her fangs and was glowing with reiatsu. The ring leader dodged all her swings and kicked her in the stomach and made her bend over. He then proceeded to slam her head into his knee and throw her a good 30 feet away and then he ran over there and picked her up and upper-cut her in the chin and sent her flying again. Damien coughed blood and used some spirit particles to stop falling. Elsewhere Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were cutting down the freaks one by one and were advancing towards Damien who was getting her ass kicked by the absurdly strong ring leader.

"Shit…that guy looks strong…" "Judging by how he is attacking…" Ulquiorra stopped in mid-sentence and cut down a freak that vomited acid near him. "As I was saying…Judging by his attacks he may be stronger than Damien…Unless…" Grimmjow cut down five battle pigs that spit fire. "Unless what..?" Ulquiorra fired a cero at a freak that was lunging at Gin. Gin waved at Ulquiorra saying thanks and then cut down a tall freak. "Unless her release form is very strong she is screwed…" "Oh…shit…" "Yeah…" While Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were cutting down freaks Aizen and Gin were getting annoyed with these idiots and were thinking of something that could clear the battle field so that they could help Damien. Szayel sonidoed over to them and added a few ideas to the 'Clearing the field' plan.

By the time they had the plan fully figured out the battle field had been cleared and everyone was sitting down watching Damien battle the ring leader. Back at the battle with the ring leader Damien wiped away blood from her mouth and jumped out of the way just as the ring leader smashed into the ground. Damien growled and screamed in anger and sent a blast of reiatsu flying at the ring leader. The ring leader tried to dodge it but was too slow and got smashed into the sand. "You really fucking piss me off…" Damien spat more blood and started building up energy to shoot a cero. "Fucking die you…MOTHERFUCKER!!!!" Damien screamed in anger and fired a gigantic blast of cero and made the ring leader go deeper into the sand.

Damien waited until the smoke cleared and saw the ring leader standing with his clothes torn and in tatters but was not really scathed. "What…the fuck…?" Damien looked bewildered. The ring leader spit some blood up but then wiped it away. Before Damien knew it the ring leader was in front of her and grabbed her by the throat and smashed her into the sand and pinned her. "You think you can defeat me..?" "Yeah I do…" Damien spat blood into his face and then the ring leader chocked her and slammed her into the sand again. "Well you…are so very wrong…" Damien took her blade and pierced the ring leader's chest and looked at him. "Am I wrong..?" The ring leader spat up blood and backed away. Damien got up and jumped back a few feet. "Time for you to die…" Damien raised her blade in front of her and bit the blade. "Scream from the pit of hell, Destroyer." A red light radiated from Damien and her blade and the light increased and became blinding to look at.

When the light dimmed and then vanished there stood Damien in her release state. Damien had dragon wings on her back and a long spiked tail with spikes on her tailbone, she had very long claws, and her face was covered in a Hallow mask of a dragon's head. The dragon's skull had large twisted horns and the teeth were huge and sharp, the whites of Damien's eyes turned red and the scars on her face grew and extended to her jaw. "Meet your fate and die ring leader!" Damien roared and charged full on at the recovering ring leader and bared her claws at him and pierced his chest and flew high into the sky and then plummeted down to the ground and smashed the ring leader into the ground and to her delight heard him break some bones and cry out in pain. "I guess I have to get serious…"

The ring leader grabbed Damien's foot and threw her off. The ring leader got up and walked over to Damien and took out a blade. Damien saw the blade and jumped back over 50 feet. "Oh…so you are still afraid of this blade…?" Damien looked at the blade with fear and anger and tried to get a grip on her emotions. Aizen stepped forward a bit and looked at the blade. "Is that the blade that gave her those scars on her face..?" The ring leader turned around and looked at Aizen. "Why…..yes it is…" Aizen smiled and it made all the esparda shiver. Gin frowned. "Oh my…Aizen-sama is m-a-a-a-d." "What do you expect? That is the blade that gave her those scars on her face…" Ulquiorra's frown deepened. Damien was starring at the blade and in her eyes she looked like she was about to break. Ulquiorra stood up and walked over to Aizen. "Aizen-sama…since I was in a similar situation…can I aid Damien?" Aizen turned towards Ulquiorra and nodded. "Yes you can…" As Ulquiorra was walking towards the battlefield Aizen grabbed Ulquiorra and whispered in his ear. "You may injure him but please let Damien kill him…to get over her fears and anger." Ulquiorra nodded and continued walking towards the ring leader. Damien snapped out of it and saw that Ulquiorra was walking towards the ring leader.

Damien sonidoed in front of him and put an arm out to stop him from proceeding. "Sorry Ulquiorra but this is my battle to fight." Ulquiorra nodded. "I see…but if you need help I'll be intervening to stop him from ending your life." Damien nodded. "Fine…" Ulquiorra and Damien turned their backs toward each other and walked the opposite ways. Damien grinned and showed some fang and her eyes were radiating hate and pure will to fight. Damien had the look and resolve that she was going to fight no matter how much she would be injured or scared to be normal and be able to smile again. "You know ring leader..." Damien sonidoed over to the ring leader and stood in front of him with her claws pointed at his throat. "I will never be going back to the big top because I have a resolve…" "Is that so?" "Yeah…and if I don't kill you…I won't be able to…accomplish that resolve…" "I see…so let's see who kills who in this fight to the death…" "Yeah…now show me what ya' got leader…" "You asked for it…" "I know…" Damien jumped back 10 feet and charged a cero.

The ring leader took out his zanpakuto. "Bankai…Clowns Death…" The leader's blade transformed into two long blades that were attached at the base of the hilt. Damien smirked evilly and laughed. "Looks like I have to go into resurreccion segunda esparda…" Everyone looked shocked when she spoke this. "What…?!" "Second resurreccion form…?!" Damien nodded. "Yeah second resurreccion form…" Damien smirked and roared in delight. A yellow light glowed from Damien and by the time it stopped glowing Damien had evolved…again. She now looked even more like a dragon and you could not tell what was her and what the dragon hallow form was. "Let's see who shall survive." Damien smirked evilly and radiated extremely strong reiatsu. "Indeed…" The lunged at each other and their reiatsu clashed and they clawed and slashed at each other. The ring leader sliced Damien's shoulder blade and Damien sliced the ring leaders hand off. "You bitch…I'm going to make you pay for that…" Damien laughed. "You try and I'll slice you again…" "Go ahead…" "I will then…" The ring leader sliced Damien's arm off and sent it flying. Damien eyed her arm and laughed. "That is merely a flesh wound!" "Your arm is completely severed…" "No it's not!" A mere second later Damien's arm completely regenerated. "I told you!" "Damn it!!" The ring leader and Damien clashed over and over again.

Damien roared and shot out an array of balas and ceros and they hit the ring leader and knocked him to the ground. Damien absorbed tons of spirit particles and a black orb floated in front of her jaws. "Cero Oscuras…" Damien shot out the black cero from her jaws and it crashed into the ring leader and killed him instantly. Damien turned back into her normal form and sheathed her sword and sat down. Ulquiorra sonidoed over to Damien and looked at her. "You are more powerful than I expected…" Damien panted and tried to catch her breathing. The other esparda sonidoed over and Aizen walked over to Damien. "It seems you are very powerful." "Yeah I guess…" Damien continued to pant for air and tried to get up. "Shall we continue on before the Hallows and adjuchas arrive…" As Damien tried to stand up her legs gave up on her. Before anyone could do a thing stark caught Damien and was looking down at her. "And I'm usually the one falling down…" "Shaddup Stark…"

Stark laughed and looked at the other esparda. "Let's go guys." Everyone nodded and sonidoed across the sand as fast as they could to get back to Las Noches. The esparda zoomed across the sand and Stark looked down at Damien again and noticed she had fallen asleep. Stark chuckled and increased the speed of his sonido and was the first to get back to Las Noches. A few minutes later the rest of the esparda arrived. Stark took Damien to a room and called in a nurse and made sure she was healthy and okay. When the nurse was done checking her she told Stark that she needed to be put on an IV because she was lacking nutrients and needed more white blood cells.

Stark told her to hold on while he reported to Aizen what she found out. Stark walked out the room and made his way to the meeting room. Stark walked into the meeting hall room and turned to Aizen. "Aizen-sama, the nurse has reported to me that Damien is lacking nutrients and must be put on an IV." "I see…proceed with the IV then…" Stark nodded and walked out the room after dismissing himself. Stark sonidoed back to the room and told the nurse to proceed. Hours later Damien was awake and fidgeting with the IV. "When can I take this IV out Stark?"

Stark sighed. "You can take it out tomorrow. So for now get some rest and recharge from your battle." Damien stretched and yawned. "Okay…" Damien fell asleep and for once dreamed peacefully. As Stark watched her sleep he saw a peaceful smile cross her face and he blushed. _She is really cute when she smiles_. Stark smiled. Stark bent down and kissed her on the forehead and then left the room. Ulquiorra who saw the whole thing frowned and felt a pang of jealously in his heart. Ulquiorra dismissed the feeling inside himself and turned around and sonidoed back to his room.

AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the LONG ASS BATTLE SCENE!!! Please review and subscribe and tell me what you thought of it.

As a man once said on bleach before betraying soul society and friggen doing his annoying ass smile…

_Bye-Bye…_. (Said this annoyingly like Gin Ichimaru said… XD)


End file.
